Consumers of musical art forms have commonly been able to experience a same musical work either in a performer-centric form (e.g., by listening to music while watching its performance), or in a medium-centric form (e.g., by listening to an audio recording separate from the performance); as tied to the musician, or as separable from the musician. Consumers of visual art forms may also experience a work of visual art either as performer-centric or medium-centric. For example, with performer-centric visual art forms, such as dance performances, the art and the artist are linked in the performance (e.g., the performer is the medium). For example, whether experienced live or via a recording, dance as an art form is typically enjoyed by watching movements of one or more dancers, even if in context of stages, sets, lighting, music, etc. With medium-centric visual art forms, such as paintings, sculptures, pottery, movies, etc., a work of art tends to be experienced after the work has been expressed in a tangible medium separable from the artist, such as in canvas, metal, ceramic, film, or the like. For example, a painting is typically experienced by viewing the completed painting, rather than by viewing the painter.